


Working Hands

by dayinadream



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Kenma, Hands, Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayinadream/pseuds/dayinadream
Summary: Just a kuroken one shot, smut included :-)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 333





	Working Hands

He knew it from the moment he laid his eyes on him. He was ethereal, like nothing he’d ever seen before 

They were both sitting on the couch, Kenma laying in between Kuroo’s legs, The latter’s fingers combing through the formers hair, braiding it but letting them fall apart and then starting again. Kenma surprisingly had a book in his hands, flipping through the pages with a furrow in his brow. 

Suddenly, Kenma’s chin was on Kuroo’s chest, his finger acting as a bookmark in his book as it was held closed. The glint in Kenma’s eye wasn’t something to be dismissed, it was the look of hearing for affection. 

The taller of the two leaned down, cupping his lover’s face in his hands, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He could feel him smile through the kiss, and when Kuroo tried to pull away, he was held steadfast in the grip of his lover, the bookmark in his book long forgotten. Both of them met out soft sighs and sounds of love, enjoying the presence of each other’s lips. 

Kenma’s hands traveled down to the hem of his shirt, and slipped his hands under the fabric and held onto the taller’s waist. It wasn’t sexual, he just wanted to touch his lover closer. Kuroo laughed, the chuckle rumbling deep in his throat, as he continued innocently kissing his boyfriend. Kuroo’s hands traveled into his lover’s hair, and intertwined his fingers in the base of Kenma’s hairline. He soon realised though that both hands in the hair was troublesome, and instead opted for one hand to be on his lover’s face, keeping his other hand in his hair. 

The kiss became more sensual, as biting and licking ensued. Kuroo had his lover’s neck covered in love bites, the ones that would fade soon, but left darker one lower on his shoulder and chest. Kenma was making sounds, ones that excited Kuroo even more than he already was, and to reward the noises, more kisses were given all over. 

Kenma took his turn, deciding that his boyfriend needed decorations that covered his skin. The kisses started out slow, down his jaw and onto his neck, leading down. Once his lips got to Kuroo’s neck, the shivers started, and the grip on Kenma’s hips strengthened. The smaller of the two took in a heavy breath, and started licking the tanned skin of his boyfriend, making him shiver more. 

Kuroo suddenly picked his lover up, kissing him still, and started making his way to their bedroom. Kenma started having trouble keeping up with the rigorous kissing, and started breathing out heavily against his lovers lips. Kuroo took this as a chance to pay attention to his neck again, leaving marks and biting at the skin. Kenma seemed to like this, as soft moans poured out of his mouth. 

When Kenma’s back met soft, he knew they’d made it to the bed. Kuroo almost immediately lifted one of Kenma’s legs and started hungrily kissing him everywhere he could reach. Clothes were spewed out on the floor soon after, long forgotten. Kuroo kissed Kenma’s fingers and started kissing down his palms and into his forearm. He stared his boyfriend down with lust in his eyes, and then slowly closing them while still kissing and appreciating Kenma’s hands. 

Kenma whined, and took his hands out of his boyfriends grip, only to touch his boyfriends chest, his fingers feeling the muscles under the sun kissed skin of his boyfriend. The taller smirked, and purposely flexed the muscles in his stomach and abdomen, earning a small little laugh from below him. Kuroo leaned over Kenma, placing another kiss on his lips before kissing lower and lower. Kuroo took hold of Kenma’s hands, pinning them lightly at Kenma’s head, and starting kissing down Kenma’s sternum. The whine that exited Kenma’s mouth was a little embarrassing, but Kuroo seemed to enjoy it, a pleasant hum escaping his mouth. 

The protruding hip bones were littered with kissed and love bites, and as Kuroo went lower, he stared Kenma dead in the eyes. A hand took a grip of Kenma, and he released a gasp, not expecting something to touch him so quickly. Kuroo’s hand moved slowly, making Kenma whine in anticipation. Kuroo reached over and stuck a few of his fingers in Kenma’s mouth, Kenma gratefully sucking them, making sure they were wet. Kuroo just smirked, and tok his fingers out of his lovers mouth. 

While still slowly pumping his hand around his boyfriend, Kuroo lowered his free hand down to Kenma’s entrance, and slowly slipped a finger in. Kenma’s voice broke as he tried telling Kuroo to go faster. More fingers slipped in. 

Soon, Kuroo’s fingers were out of Kenma, earning a whine, a protest of the absence of something in him. Kuroo cooed at his boyfriend, and leaned up to kiss his pretty lips, before slowly pushing himself in, using lube he found in a drawer. Kenma yelped, hugging a pillow to his chest as his boyfriend slowly inched himself in. Without much time, Kuroo started moving little by little, knowing Kenma liked the burn and stretch. 

With a nod from the little lover, Kuroo started to enter his boyfriend faster, pulling out and repeating the action over and over, pulling out moans out of his lover’s mouth. Kuroo positioned his hands in his lovers hair as he leaned down to his lovers level, still thrusting in and out of Kenma. Both their moans bounced off the walls. Kenma’s hands slipped behind Kuroo, scratching at his back like he knew his lover liked. The face of ecstasy Kenma wore on his face made Kuroo so much more in love, pushing further into his lovers entrance. 

Kenma started stuttering out Kuroo’s name, with a plethora of begging and moans. Kuroo once more reached down to his boyfriends groin and took his cock in his hand, pumping faster than his thrusts, which put Kenma over the edge as he came all over both their chests, Kuroo giving Kenma the make out of a life time as he tried for his own release. After a few moments, he burst in his lover, and fell onto him, hugging him and playing with his sweat-ridden hair. Kenma shook under him, still feeling aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Kuroo carefully pulled out of his boyfriend, and laid there for a moment with him, still running his fingers through his lovers hair. 

Kuroo picked Kenma up, and began their trek to the bathroom, where they could take a bath together, ridding them of the substance that littered their chests. 

Kenma laid on Kuroo’s chest in the bath, falling asleep from the small kisses Kuroo littered on his back while cleaning them. 

Kuroo just stared at his lover, wondering how he ever got so lucky to hold him and call him his. Who had blessed him with the angel in his arms?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed


End file.
